You sold it all for the price of a kiss
by Wiethop
Summary: OS - Bill/Tom. Les jumeaux se laissent débaucher par l'ambiance chimérique d'une chambre d'hôtel chatoyante à Tokyo. On se croirait dans un conte de fée, Bill s'habille en icône glam rock, Tom le déshabille, quelques flocons et tout est bien qui finit bien.


**Titre :** You sold it all for the price of a kiss. (Venice by The Darling Buds)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages s'appartiennent, et bien entendu toute cette histoire n'est que pur fiction.

**Musique :** Vitalic – Poison lips

The Bloody Beetroots – We are from venice

Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel – Sebastian

**Note de l'auteur :** Juste un court OS hivernal. L'idée m'est venue grâce à une chanson de One Night Only – Can't stop now.

« Room burns, cherry-red

The jealous eyes, the rumours spread

You're safe in here

You whisper soft, "if they could see us now". »

J'ai choisi Bill et Tom Kaulitz uniquement parce qu'ils sont tous les deux incroyablement beau, et aussi parce que Bill semble avoir adopté un nouveau style très sexy, alors je vous prie de m'excuser de mettre complètement de côté l'histoire de Tokio Hotel et tout ça. Enfin bref, enjoy et joyeuses fêtes !

Il se propulsa dans la voiture et se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière, éreinté. Son était légèrement essoufflé et il lança d'une voix pressée, une destination au hasard au chauffeur. La voiture se mit en marche et à travers la vitre, il voyait défiler les grands boulevards, les immeubles recouverts d'affiches publicitaires lumineuses et les magasins chatoyants qui grouillaient de badauds. Les couleurs de la ville se reflétaient sur ses yeux, et la nuit qui commençait à recouvrir la ville avait apporter avec elle une brise rafraîchissante. Le front appuyé contre le verre froid, il regardait toute cette population mouvante, ces couples, ces enfants, toutes ces nationalités confondus, des éclats de voix, un bourdonnement étouffé lui parvenait, traversant difficilement le métal de la voiture. Il captait des bribes de rire et les passants le frôlait. Il adorait cette ville, vraiment, toute cette agitation, cette énergie, ces lumières de partout, il se sentait vivant. Même le nom le ravissait : Tokyo. To-ky-o. Il ne comprenait pas le japonais, pas un mot, mais ça en été d'autant plus beau. Il aimait les visages souriants, la nourriture, et toute cette culture si particulière, il basculait dans un univers parallèle. Il n'était plus Bill Kaulitz, il était un inconnu, un anonyme, déambulant, s'abreuvant de la diversité de ce pays.

La voiture roulait lentement, lui laissant le temps de profiter de l'atmosphère de Tokyo. Les étoiles n'apparaissaient pas encore mais le ciel était teinté d'un bleu indigo. Il soupira faiblement et son souffle vint former un rond de buée sur la vitre. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le cuir moelleux de la voiture et un sourire vint s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Il portait un slim noir, très serré, épousant outrageusement la forme longiligne et la finesse de ses jambes, il arborait au dessus un pull bleu foncé un peu large, dont les épaules étaient surplombés par des fioritures dorées, et aux pieds, il avait enfilé des chaussures noires à talons, lui donnant ainsi, accompagné ses yeux encadré d'eyeliner, un look androgyne étudié et glamour. Ses cheveux de jais étaient repoussé en arrière, découvrant son front et soulignant ainsi la courbe de ses sourcils. Même ses poignets étaient entouré de nombreux bracelets, et il ne cessait de jouer avec son pierçing à la langue.

La voiture se gara au bord d'un trottoir et un homme engoncé dans un costume vint prestement lui ouvrir la portière. Il s'extirpa de l'espace confiné de l'auto, et s'avança majestueux, tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil. Les flashs l'aveuglèrent quand même et il ne se préoccupa même pas de se confectionner un sourire il se contenta d'un signe de main vers les journalistes. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre le goudron et en quelques pas, il atteignit le hall luxueux de l'hôtel. Une jeune femme au visage doux et aux ongles d'un rouge sanglant lui tendit la clé de sa chambre et le gratifia d'une tirade enjoué en japonais. Il se contenta de hocher timidement la tête et de sourire benoîtement.

Ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette onctueuse jaune et bleu du couloir. Même ici, il ressentait l'originalité et la sensibilité japonaise, le design, pourtant conventionnel de l'hôtel, respirait la vie, le dynamisme et la fraîcheur. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au mobilier et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche et il remarqua qu'une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur la ville en contrebas. Les lumières clignotaient, s'allumaient, s'éteignaient, dansaient, les gens bougeaient, vivaient. Il resta de longues minutes, allongée sur les draps immaculés, à contempler le charme et la force de la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, différent de l'Allemagne, différent des Etats-Unis, et il adorait ça. Il mourait d'envie de plonger à corps perdu dans cette agitation incessante, de se perdre dans les grands magasins, de jouer toute la nuit sur des jeux électroniques dans des complexes colorés et chatoyants.

Il attrapa une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Il craqua ensuite une allumette et la flamme orangé éclaira faiblement son visage pendant quelques secondes. Il aspira la fumée et la sentit se rependre dans ses poumons, il laissa les volutes bleutées s'échapper de sa bouche et se perdre dans la nuit qui était désormais tombé sur cette partie du globe. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable et il décida qu'il descendrait prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel plus tard. Pour le moment il se sentait parfaitement détendu et les petits points rouges, verts, bleus, jaunes, violet, qui scintillait au dehors le fit sourire, encore. Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette et se délecta du goût un peu amer qui se répandit dans sa gorge. Il releva un peu ses jambes et se cala plus confortablement dans les coussins. Il n'avait pas retiré ses chaussures et elles laissèrent des traces noires sur les draps. Il s'en foutait.

Il farfouilla dans la commode à côté du lit quelques minutes et se saisit enfin de la télécommande, il appuya sur le bouton ON, et la lueur blafarde du poste de télévision high-tech s'alluma, formant des ombres étranges sur les murs de la chambre. Il tomba sur une émission idiote de variété, et ne comprenant pas la langue, il se laissa bercer par les voix et les jingles qui se succédaient devant ses yeux.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il n'eût pas besoin de tourner la tête pour s'avoir que c'était jumeau qui venait de s'introduire dans la pièce, il le sentait c'est tout. Ledit jumeau vint s'écrouler à côté de Bill, sur le lit et sans un mot, se plongea lui aussi dans la contemplation morne du programme qui défilait à la télévision. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son double et soupira faiblement. Ca avait été une longue journée, très riche, épuisante, mais passionnante.

« Cette ville est juste grandiose, hein ?, » Tom regarda son frère avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et acquiesça. Ouais, cette ville était grandiose, sublime, magnifique. « Et les japonaises sont cools, » ajouta Tom d'un ton égal. Bill laissa échapper un petit rire, son frère avait passé la journée à faire des sourires en coin à toutes les nipponnes qu'ils croisaient. Tom rit à son tour et gigota un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement entre les coussins et contre Bill. « La télé est à chier par contre, » grogna Bill en l'éteignant. Il baissa les yeux vers son frère et capta son regard il était inhabituellement aguicheur.

Tom leva sa main vers le visage de son double et lui caressa la joue, s'attardant sur ses lèvres douces. Il le trouvait anormalement beau ce soir. Il attribua la cause de cette pensée à l'ambiance de Tokyo, à cet hôtel impersonnel, et surtout au fait que Bill ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de faire passer la boule argenté de son pierçing sur ses lèvres rouges. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son jumeau des yeux et esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher de lui. Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation de la part des deux jeunes hommes, puis sans prévenir, Tom se jeta contre les lèvres de son double et les captura entre les siennes. Il s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois, s'arrêtant à plusieurs reprises pour respirer, pour s'admirer, puis replongeant à nouveau pour des longues minutes.

Bill était désormais allongé complètement sur Tom, leurs corps s'embrasait l'un contre l'autre les doigts fins de Bill griffait légèrement la peau du cou de son frère, tandis que ce dernier caressait avidement les flancs de son double.

La nuit remplissait maintenant la pièce et on ne devinait plus que les formes dans la noirceur de la chambre. Les jumeaux soupiraient ensemble et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, avidement, plus vraiment maîtres de leurs corps. Bill s'arrêta soudain et se releva sur ses coudes. Il dirigea ensuite sa main vers la table de chevet et alluma la lampe qui diffusa une faible lumière orangé tout autour d'elle. Tom posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le ramena contre lui, au milieu des couvertures froissés. Bill ne put réprimer un sourire et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Je veux pouvoir te voir quand tu jouiras. » Tom étouffa une exclamation et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de son jumeau. Il le retourna sur le lit et passa ses mains sous le pull de Bill, il sentait sa peau fine et douce sous ses doigts et remonta jusqu'au tétons de son frère qu'il pinça doucement. Bill se mordit la lèvre et regarda son frère avec tant d'intensité que Tom ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour retirer complètement le pull de Bill. Il se délecta quelques secondes de la vue du torse laiteux qui s'offrait à lui, puis s'empressa de le recouvrir de baisers, il suivit le contour sinueux de ses côtes, descendit jusqu'à son nombril qu'il lécha allégrement et enfin il atteint la limite de son jean. Il laissa une traînée de salive brûlante le long de son tatouage en étoile sur sa hanche.

Bill sentit le sang brûler dans ses veines, il agrippa les épaules de Tom et le força à remonter à sa hauteur. Les yeux bruns de son frère sous la faible lueur pêche, paraissaient étrangement assombrit, presque noirs. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et Tom, assis à califourchon sur lui, interrompit leur étreinte pour faire passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et sentir enfin la peau de son jumeau contre la sienne. Il frissonna. Son frère enroula ses doigts autour d'une de ses tresses et recouvrit son cou de baisers enflammés. Bill sentit les muscles de Tom se contracter et de délicieux sons s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Il glissa une main contre le torse de son vis à vis et titilla la peau opaline. Tom se laissa caresser quelques minutes, laissant son double l'exciter encore un peu plus, puis il plaqua son frère contre le matelas, et déposa un autre baiser sur sa clavicule. Il dirigea ensuite ses mains vers la ceinture de Bill, il la déboucla en un coup de main et déboutonna le jean tout aussi rapidement. Il entraîna le pantalon de Bill en bas de ses hanches et de ses cuisses. Le jean était tellement serré que Bill se cambra quand le tissu tira sur son pénis. Il était complètement dur et se sentait extrêmement sensible. Les baisers l'avaient excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Et sentir le souffle de son jumeau tout contre sa peau ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se contenir.

Il avança des mains fébriles vers les hanches de Tom et tira d'un coup sec sur le baggy de son jumeau. Le pantalon dégringola au pied de son double et il le retira complètement. Bill repoussa une mèche qui lui revenait devant les yeux et entraîna Tom à nouveau dans les draps. Il repris le dessus, s'allongeant sur son frère, et tout en faisant glisser son pierçing contre la langue de son jumeau, il enfonça ses hanches dans les cuisses de Tom et se frotta à lui, glissant son érection toujours habillée entre les jambes de Tom. Il sentit le sexe durci de Tom cogner contre l'os de sa hanche et laissa échapper un cri. Il était véritablement excité et au regard que son frère lui lança, lui aussi. Il recommença son mouvement de hanches et le frottement, la proximité le fit gémir à nouveau. Tom attrapa les hanches de Bill et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son frère. Bill tourna légèrement la tête et son regard tomba sur Tokyo endormi, enfin pas vraiment, il pouvait voir l'agitation nocturne de la ville, les trop nombreuses voitures qui circulait, les boites de nuits toutes scintillantes, et les hôtels dont les fenêtres des chambres étaient encore éclairés.

Tom fit passer deux doigts dans l'élastique du boxer de Bill et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, découvrant ainsi le membre dressé de son frère. Il approcha lentement sa main et s'en saisit, il tira doucement dessus et il put sentir Bill se tendre sous la caresse. Il envoya rapidement son caleçon suivre le même chemin que celui de son jumeau. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux entièrement nus, allongés, collés, serré, sur le lit, les mains moites et les yeux débordant de désir. Tom glissa ses doigts le long de la cuisse de son double et sans le quitter des yeux, il se dirigea vers son entrejambe. Il se positionna devant et approcha timidement sa bouche il passa lentement sa langue sur le dessus du pénis de son jumeau. Ledit jumeau ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement et pria son frère d'un regard appuyé de recommencer tout de suite. Tom recommença. Plusieurs fois. Puis, il prit la virilité de Bill en entier dans la bouche, et entama un langoureux vas et vient. Bill crut perdre la tête, il voyait la bouche de Tom monter et descendre des sensations incontrôlables s'emparaient de son corps et des picotements apparurent dans son ventre. Il était au bord de la délivrance quand soudain la chaleur qui l'entourait jusqu'à présent disparu et il sentit un doigt s'introduire délicatement dans son anus.

Bill releva brusquement la tête et vit Tom qui le regardait intensément, et sans fléchir, il inséra un second doigt. Ca ne faisait pas mal, c'était étrange, pas désagréable mais pas douloureux. Bill se laissa retomber dans les coussins et tenta de se détendre. Et le fait que son frère se mette à lécher et à embrasser ses testicules l'aida considérablement. Il ferma ses yeux et lui sembla voir des couleurs danser devant ses yeux, son cerveau s'embruma un peu plus et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se trouvait à califourchon sur Tom, sur le point de le laisser s'immiscer en lui. Le corps de Bill se recouvrit de sueur et lorsque le membre de Tom cogna contre son entrée, il fut pris d'un frisson. Tom apposa deux mains rassurante sur les cuisses de Bill et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Bill renversa sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge ivoire à la vue de Tom, contrastant étrangement avec le noir entourant ses yeux, et s'enfonça sur Tom d'un seul coup. Il cria. De douleur mais aussi de plaisir, il avait atteint un point en lui qui déclenchait des vagues de jubilation, d'allégresse, de plaisir. Tom, quant à lui, hoqueta Bill était si étroit, si agréable, c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il attrapa les hanches de son double et ensemble ils entamèrent un coït régulier. Tom plongeait profondément en Bill, torturant sa prostate, glissant aisément d'avant en arrière, provoquant un claquement particulier quand leurs peaux se rencontrait.

Alors que Bill s'empalait sur Tom, il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé. « Putain, » chuchota-t-il en regardant Tom. Tom hocha la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est si bon, » rajouta-t-il, la voix éraillé. Bill se pencha en avant et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. Leur baiser était emprunt d'une bestialité à peine contenue. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec désordre ils se mordaient presque. Un gémissement se perdit dans la gorge de Bill, il était en extase, il s'emplit de Tom une nouvelle fois, avec encore plus de puissance et ses cheveux collaient désormais à son front. Son maquillage coulait le long de ses joues mais il s'en foutait. C'était bien trop délicieux, intense, terrible, presque insupportable de félicité. Il resserra ses muscles autour du pénis de son double et Tom haleta. Il répéta le mouvement et cette fois Tom cria, plantant ses ongles dans les hanches de Bill. Tom releva un peu ses hanches et Bill monta avec lui, glissant le long du pénis de Tom. Ils bougeaient de haut en bas, en cadence, leurs corps parfaitement ajusté. Leurs peaux scintillaient à cause de la transpiration et de la lumière pigmentée qui inondait la pièce. Leur danse devenait endiablée, de moins en moins contrôlée, ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient, se repoussaient, s'aimaient. L'air de la chambre devint saturé de cris, de soupirs, de supplications, de gémissements.

Bill s'éleva encore une fois, sentant le pénis de Tom glisser à l'intérieur lui, percutant à nouveau cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Tom trembla et Bill sentit à quel point il était proche de la jouissance. Il détendit ses muscles puis les recontracta autour de son amant. Bill était proche aussi il pouvait le ressentir dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Ils s'enlacèrent encore une fois les fesses de Bill cognèrent contre les cuisses de son frère et Tom jouit fortement à l'intérieur de Bill, se libérant dans un râle. Sentir Tom venir en lui et le sentir se répandre à l'intérieur de lui apparut à Bill comme la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il ai jamais éprouvé. Il trembla, si proche de son propre orgasme que c'en était presque douloureux. Tom se retira sans plus attendre, renversa Bill contre le lit et descendit le long de son corps si vite que Bill ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose de chaud et mouillé s'était posé sur son sexe et que c'était foutrement fantastique. « Putain, putain, putain, » jura Bill et il jouit très vite dans la bouche de Tom. Tom avala tout sans une grimace et d'une façon si merveilleusement sexy que Bill sentit son sexe se durcir à nouveau.

Ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule et ils ne parlaient pas. Tom avait fermé les yeux et paraissait somnoler. La lumière du jour commençait déjà à apparaître, et bientôt la pièce fut baigné d'une aura gris-bleu. Ils leur parvenaient les bruits étouffés des clients de l'hôtel discutant et parcourant les couloirs, ainsi que le son cristallin des robinets et des douches qui s'enclenchaient. Bill soupira et se redressa lentement, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma, tira deux longues bouffées et la tendit à son frère, toujours allongé. Tom la prit entre ses doigts et aspira la fumée, c'était divinement bon. Des cercles grisâtres s'élevèrent vers le plafond tandis que Bill se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Le brouillard recouvrait Tokyo ce matin et les nuages apparaissaient comme étonnamment bas dans le ciel, ils touchaient presque le hauts des immeubles.

« C'est arrivé, c'est tout., » répliqua Bill en levant les yeux aux ciel. Les jumeaux étaient dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel qui descendait dans un grincement vers le rez-de-chaussée, et Bill perdait patience. Tom s'était accoudé contre la moquette vert bouteille qui recouvrait les murs de la pièce, sa capuche remonté sur sa tête et les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il observait son double avec une admiration à peine dissimulé. Bill, lui, portait pantalon noir très serré, comme à son habitude, et une veste entièrement décoré de paillettes argentés orné d'épaulettes démesurées. Il dégageait une aura si sensuelle que quiconque le regardait, homme ou femme, se voyait ensorcelé par cette créature aussi irréelle qu'envoûtante. Tom se tut en contempla son jumeau quelques instants, il avait souhaité parler de la nuit dernière mais visiblement Bill n'en avait pas envie. Il n'insista pas. L'ascenseur les éjecta dans le hall de l'hôtel quelques secondes plus tard, où le brouhaha des conversations et le crissement des valises sur le marbre du sol, les assaillirent.

Bill se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant afin de se sustenter il mourrait de faim. « J'ai pas très faim, on se voit plus tard, ok ?, » Bill fit volte face et leva un sourcil surpris, puis il sourit à son frère et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tom s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main froide le retenir, il sentit un furtif baiser sur sa joue et entendit la voix de Bill lui murmurait à l'oreille : « On se voit tout à l'heure, sans faute, hein ? ». Il ouvrit les yeux et envoya un sourire éclatant à Bill. Oui, ils se voyaient tout à l'heure.

Les flocons scintillants tourbillonnaient et s'échouaient mollement contre l'asphalte noir de la route. Il avança de quelques pas et la neige collante s'accrocha sur le bas de jean. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ce sourire idiot de son visage. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et sentit les flocons fondre contre sa peau. Il neigeait sur Tokyo et dans quelques heures il serait à nouveau dans les bras de Bill. Il aurait aimé arrêter le temps et savourer ce moment pour toujours. Cette sensation d'euphorie, de bien-être et même le froid mordant qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Peut importe s'il mourrait frigorifié sur ce trottoir, au milieu des japonais indifférents, peut importe il était heureux et rien, ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça.


End file.
